Hurts Like Heaven
by brunoza1
Summary: Slash Jensen x Jared, long fic, em projeto, espero que gostem


_Olá, essa é a minha primeira fanfic haha, então peguem leve. E eu só vou continuar se pelo menos tiver umas 3 ou 4 reviews, afinal, não vou escrever para o nada certo?_

_Aqui nós vamos ter:_

_Yaoi_

_Lemon_

_Lime_

_Sam x Dean Slash_

Se você não curte, é só sair e ler outra coisa =)

Espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura!

Nota: Se realmente o público gostar, ela vai virar uma long fic hohohohoho enorme, Obrigads.

_Jensen's POV._

"As nuvens estão tão lindas hoje" penso ao fitar o céu, mas essa boa sensação acaba rapidamente, "to atrasado pra escola, merda!" e aperto meu passo.

Estamos em maio, e as aulas começaram a mais ou menos 2 meses e, sinceramente, já não agüento mais nada. Os professores, os alunos, as matérias, as provas, os trabalhos, ARGH! –pigarreio- tudo. De uns tempos pra cá não tenho muita vontade de sair de casa, nem de manter contato com a humanidade, mas meus pais não iriam gostar de saber disso.

Manter a imagem de um aluno exemplar não é fácil, tento tirar notas acima da média e não deixo nada pela metade, me esforço em parecer metódico e os professores parecem gostar disso, "tudo por uma boa faculdade" é o que meu pai sempre diz mas quer saber? Eu não sei o que quero pro futuro, não sei o que quero pro almoço! Sou apenas um adolescente como qualquer outro... ou não –penso-.

Meus pais são.. erm... bem religiosos, mas quando eu digo "bem", eu quero dizer BEM! Eles não deixam aquela igreja durante um minuto, se voluntariam pra ajudar nas festas e me arrastam praquele lugar, e, se, por um instante passasse pela cabeça deles que eu possa ser _gay_, eu tenho receio do que poderia acontecer a mim. Pelo que eu sei, a homossexualidade é expressamente proibida dentro da religião deles.. Então tento manter essa informação apenas pra mim, até um dia, talvez, que eu perca amor ao meu fígado, mas claro que isso não vai acontecer tão rápido.

Estudo no colégio _Broadstay_, mais conhecido como "a velha de ferro" –rio- "_De onde diabos tiraram esse apelido ridículo?"_ e tenho medo de descobrir o porquê.. A escola é uma mistura interessante de uma penitenciária de segurança máxima com uma igreja renascentista, e tenho que admitir, é maravilhosa! ODEIO aquele lugar, mas sem dúvidas é uma das maravilhas da cidade, com o externo todo esculpido e cheio de estátuas com aspectos gregos ao redor, sem falar nas árvores que estão localizadas bem em frente a escola, _A macieira_, penso, _ a macieira.._

Com certeza, a macieira o meu lugar favorito de _Broadstay_, ela é mais baixa que as outras árvores e está escondida milimetricamente entre duas estátuas de querubins a uns 500 metros da porta da escola, por ser uma das árvores mais pequeninas do colégio, é ignorada pela maioria dos estudantes e pelo jardineiro sujo e fedido _Bobby_, porque, PORRA, Bobby realmente parece que dorme no lixão! É impossível passar 5 minutos conversando com ele sem um pouco de constipação no nariz.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar ou descrever mais qualquer coisa mentalmente, ouço um ronronar familiar de Impala, olho para o lado e vejo meu pai buzinando oferecendo uma carona "Oh céus, agora vou ter que ir mesmo pra escola" mas, por um momento eu encaro o meu velho e percebo como os anos não o afetam! Em pouco tempo ele estará na casa dos 48 e sua pele tem a textura de uma pessoa com 24, mas o que mais me chama a atenção são seus olhos, cinzas e frios como uma lápide mas ao mesmo tempo tão cheio da vida, assim como seus cabelos cor-de-cacau semi compridos que caem de uma maneira rebelde pelos seus ombros bem definidos, como o resto do seu corpo.

"Fala grande Johnny" digo ao abrir a porta e sentar no banco surrado de couro de seu carro, tratar informalmente o meu pai é algo que aprendi desde criança, mesmo com todas as tradições ele é todo moderno e odeia qualquer tipo de formalidade entre nós dois. Ele apenas me responde com um sorriso de canto de rosto que define um "c" na sua pele morena, e eu me sinto abraçado por 200 pandas. Durante o caminho, nenhuma palavra é dita, mas nós seguimos sorrindo pela ruas de classe média alta que cercam a escola e essa nossa sintonia é algo realmente inquebrável e uma das poucas coisas que acalentam meus longos dias na Velha de Ferro.

Meu pai estaciona e me dá dois tapas nas costas desejando boa sorte, eu consigo apenas engasgar com o peso da mão dele, fortalecida pelo trabalho braçal na indústria automobilística na qual ele passa, ao menos ¾ do dia, e eu lhe devolvo com um sorriso radiante de boa sorte também, e sentimos que a nossa sintonia está agindo de novo.. – Saio do carro e dou uns 10 passos aproveitando a vista das árvores e direcionando meu olhar para a minha macieira, percebo que a época de maçãs está para começar ao ver as pequeninas frutas verdes e já anseio o seu amadurecimento, não para saborea-las, mas sim pela beleza que aquela macieira possui quando está cheia de corações em vermelho escarlate, vermelho mais vivo que o das outras macieiras imponentes que, provavelmente, sentem inveja. Mas antes que eu possa adentrar ao colégio eu sinto uma pressão nos ombros e tudo o que solto é um "Ouch" sorridente ao virar e ver Ruby.

Ruby tem olhos cinzas como meu pai, que me chamaram atenção e provavelmente um dos primeiros motivos que me levaram a buscar amizade com a menina, seus cabelos são extremamente dourados, tão claros que refletem a luz do Sol de uma maneira ofuscante, e, possui uma pequena boca desenhada acima do seu queixinho engraçado que se movimenta de acordo com suas feições. Apesar de sua beleza tímida e contida, sua personalidade é impressionante, a menina é movida por um humor de um leão que está na seca a uns... 3 meses? E eu sou provavelmente uma das primeiras pessoas que ela não espantou em um de seus dias ruins.

"E aí _loiritcha?"_ eu pergunto apoiando meu queixo em sua têmpora – Ela responde com um leve apoio de seus dedos em meus ombros que, carinhosamente, dançam na tentativa de me arrancar uma gargalhada. "Boa dia Jensenzinho do meu coração" ela responde, rindo levemente, "O Misha faltou de novo, aquele filho da mãe" – eu rio "Mas você não esquece ele mesmo né?"

Acho que vou apanhar.

"Hahaha, realmente muito engraçado. Vamos entrar rápido que hoje eu tenho clube de dança e eu não quero perder um segundo de olhar pras pernas torneadérrimas daquele meu professor novo" ela puxa minha mão e tudo o que posso fazer é segui-la adentrando nas grandes paredes da Velha de Ferro. – Apenas duas pessoas conhecem a minha homossexualidade, Ruby e Misha, meus dois melhores amigos e, provavelmente, os únicos? Nunca fui muito bem me comunicando com os outros –penso- Misha quase nunca dá as caras por aqui mesmo, ele prefere ficar em casa jogando XBOX ou se sentindo O gostosão fazendo as meninas vomitarem seus corações porque afinal, ele é realmente bonito. Não muito inteligente, mas bonito.

Nos adentramos cada vez mais nos corredores rebuscados do colégio que estão vazios, pois todo mundo provavelmente já está tendo aula, estamos atrasados.. de novo. Eu dou um beijo na testa de Ruby "Vai lá lindinha, e vê se não estupra o seu professor ainda" e ela ri, soltando os seus dedos dos meus e entrando em uma sala, fonte de uma música clássica que eu reconheço de ouvidos, _Waltz Of The Flowers, _uma das minhas favoritas, como eu gostaria de ter clube de dança hoje, mas pelo que sei, meu primeiro período contém pintura, FALA SÉRIO!A Velha de Ferro realmente aprecia as artes.

"De novo atrasado Jensen?" diz o professor Allan, claramente decepcionado com meus atrasos nas aulas de pintura "Mais um dia e eu não vou te deixar entrar"

"É.. foi mal!" é tudo o que consigo responder, acho que é perceptível como sou comunicativo não? Adentro a sala e sento em frente a minha tela arrumando minha bolsa abaixo do banco. A sala de pintura é uma das mais decoradas da escola, a pintura que cerca a lousa é de um anjo nu abraçando uma garotinha que realmente parece assustada e eu me pego perguntando se anjos realmente são tão bons assim se em tantos quadros que vejo as pessoas estão assustadas perto deles –_Engraçado-_ e dou uma olhada nos alunos pra me certificar de que está tudo nos conformes.

"_Carl, Lucia, Johanne, Tom, Bela e ahmmm.. quem é esse?"_ – um menino de pele morena, cabelos castanhos e bem forte está sentando no fundo da sala timidamente, eu nunca vi ele por aqui –penso- será que foi transferido?

"Esse é Jared, ele veio de San Francisco, seu pai está trabalhando em uma empresa de região e ele teve que se mudar, digam olá ao seu novo colega" diz o professor, com sua fala baixa e sonolenta. "Olá Jared" dizem todos como se fossem um exército de robôs programados por algum cientista bem chato e monótono.. eu sou o único que não distribui o "Olá" mecânico, pois depois que noto as lindas covinhas que ele possui ao sorrir a única coisa que consigo pensar é que a Velha de Ferro talvez não seja tão dispensável assim.

CONTINUA


End file.
